


Tell Me How to Win Your Heart (I Haven't Got a Clue)

by woozdum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z roomie au, Fluff, M/M, don't take this stuff srs its mostly me projecting, kinda maybe ooc characterization, look ok they kiss a lot and talk about deep shit, pining wonwoo, so it is my perspective and kinda my inner debate abt stuff i guess ? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozdum/pseuds/woozdum
Summary: Jihoon is drunk out of his mind and decides now is the best time to discuss feelings. Wonwoo can do nothing but indulge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so really i just wanted to explore a different side of jihoon bc he's really soft and i think sometimes ppl make him out to have the emotional capacity of a toe and i just wanted to try something new i guess. title taken from Hello - Lionel Richie because (despite the mv) its a v iconic pining song and i love it
> 
> this is a companion fic to/set in the same verse/au as ofjisoo's _but then pop! goes my heart_  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628310

“What do you think happiness is, Wonwoo?” 

 

Jihoon asks it so nonchalantly, standing next to Wonwoo under the gazebo outside their apartment complex, that Wonwoo almost misses it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jihoon sighs like Wonwoo just asked the dumbest question ever and plops onto the lawn. He cradles the bottle of vodka he’s been downing to his chest, swaying slightly but never falling, “Just that. I don’t think I’m happy. Like, I was thinking about it and I asked myself. Self, what is happiness anyway? How do I know that I’ve truly achieved happiness? And I couldn’t answer the question. Which means I don’t really know what happiness is.  _ Ergo _ , I’m obviously not happy.”

 

Wonwoo lets out a huff. No one lets Jihoon touch vodka for this very reason. He gets too introspective for his own good. But Wonwoo is a good friend who promised the younger a full bottle of Smirnoff if he got through hell week without having a breakdown. 

 

(He always pregames on nights like this. Gets buzzed enough to let loose, but retains enough sobriety to take care of Jihoon. Frankly, he’s too scared of what might happen if neither of them are in their right mind.)

 

This, however, was not at all what he was expecting.

 

“When did you come to this conclusion, Jihoon?” He’s leaning against the entrance of the gazebo, eyes trained on the younger to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. 

 

“While I was taking a shit yesterday. Which is actually so ironic. Thinking about why life is shit while taking an actual shit!” Jihoon lets out a snort, followed by a bout of hiccups. “ _ Jihoonie~ King of irony! _ ” He sings, flailing wildly, alcohol sloshing around in the half empty bottle.

 

Wonwoo can’t help but smile as the younger begins to tack on lyrics, quietly mumbling to himself.  Jihoon might be an incredibly tiresome drunk, but he’s affectionate and cute and grins up at Wonwoo, his canines poking out, eyes sparkling with unknown emotions, nose twitching playfully.

 

He cups the back of Jihoon’s head, lightly pushing him forward, steadying  the younger when he leans too far back. 

 

Jihoon nuzzles into his touch, “You’re so nice to me.” He hiccups a little, red tinging his ears and Wonwoo knows what’s coming next, “It’s because you think you’re in  _ looooooove  _ with me.”

 

Wonwoo snorts, wondering if Jihoon knows just how right he is. 

 

His fingers leave Jihoon’s hair, from where he was bent over, playing with the strands, while letting the younger lean against his legs. 

 

What is happiness? Wonwoo needs to think about that. It’s when people laugh at a shitty but well-timed pun that slips out of his mouth. When he gets complimented on his eye for detail or when Junhui comes home after nailing an audition and Soonyoung buys enough chicken to share with him while they game. Its when Jihoon shuffles grumpily into the bathroom in the mornings because Wonwoo always brushes his teeth facing the toilet and the younger  _ just wants to pee _ , but he can’t get the words out, instead choosing to mumble into Wonwoo’s back.

 

“I guess happiness is that feeling you get when you feel safe and comfortable and unapologetically you.” He looks down at the younger’s wide, round eyes before taking a seat next to him. “But also, it’s like… I don’t know, being happy is enjoying life and looking forward to each day and being ok with confronting negativity and hard times and getting past that.”

 

Jihoon hums in agreement, eyebrows furrowing as he takes another swig from the bottle. Wonwoo should probably take that away from him before he dies from alcohol poisoning. “I think there’s a difference between finding pleasure in things and being happy. Like, there are so many people and things that make me happy. Watching Soonyoung blush every time Jun comes back from the gym and your anal retentiveness about the color of the shower curtains and the ceiling fan make me laugh, but does that make me happy?” He pouts as his words slur ever so slightly, “I don’t know, it’s whatever. This is probably enough.” Jihoon shrugs, taking another swig from the vodka bottle. 

 

Wonwoo, bites his lip, unsure of what to say. “Sometimes, isn’t that ok? Having people around you that make you happy? Shaping your experiences around them and how they make you feel? How can you be sure that’s not happiness?”

 

The grin directed at him makes his heart stutter. “Because, silly, my experiences can’t always be defined by other people. That’s not fair to me or anyone. I can’t be entirely dependent on you to make me feel happy. That needs to come from me,” he pauses to drink again, smacking his lips together and scrunching his nose in distaste, “because it’s my responsibility. It’s something I want for me. By myself.”

 

He hands Wonwoo the bottle, though it’s nearly over, judging by Jihoon’s red face and unfocused eyes. 

 

He gets it. He understands that feeling of being uncertain with life and he knows Jihoon’s had it rough recently, working a nine to five at the local pharmacy. He knows the younger misses college, when he had the time and resources to write, compose, and record music day in and day out. He knows that Jihoon is burned out, but the younger pushes himself everyday, never complaining, always going through the motions, and he wishes he could do more. But, in any normal circumstance, Jihoon doesn’t come to him because that’s just not how they are (and it kills him because he wants to be the person Jihoon leans on. He wants to do more than awkwardly say “I’m here for you.” when he’s sober and comfort him when he’s drunk.)

 

Wonwoo clears his throat, “For what it’s worth, your happiness is something you should prioritize. And if there are friends or memories or things that make you happy, it’s ok to use that as a starting point. I think it’s ok to be unhappy sometimes,” he feels the younger slump against his side and he can’t stop the smile that creeps onto his face, “It’s ok to be unhappy as long as you aren’t complacent in it.” He takes a sip of the vodka, feels it slide down his throat with practiced ease and pats Jihoon’s head, “I think everyone feels it you know? But that doesn’t mean you can’t move past it or move on from it.” 

 

Jihoon hums, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s side. “You’re really so nice to me.” His words are slurred and slow. His eyes close, drowsily, and he blinks rapidly to try and stay awake.

 

Wonwoo nudges him lightly. “It must be because I  _ looooooove _ you so much.” He teases, enjoying the way Jihoon blushes down to his neck, the flush adding to the pink tinge in his cheeks. (It’s times like these he thinks Jihoon likes him too. And his heart swells, makes him hopeful that someday, somehow, something might happen. He takes another sip, having to tip his head back to get any out. He feels a kiss placed to his jaw. 

 

Jihoon’s always so clingy when he’s drunk. 

 

(Soonyoung once claimed that he’s only like that with Wonwoo and it took all of his willpower to school his face into confusion instead of the stupid, dopey grin that was twitching at his lips.

 

Soonyoung wasn’t impressed with his acting.)

 

“Shut up. It’s true.” He hears the petulance in Jihoon’s voice and he feels the butterflies in his stomach, because he knows what comes next.

 

Like clockwork, following the timeline to a T, Jihoon straightens up, still swaying and turns to face the elder. He beckons him closer with a curled finger, legs stretched out in front of him. Wonwoo leans in, nose to nose with Jihoon. He feels hands cup his face, and lets himself get pulled in for a kiss.

 

And another. And another. 

 

It’s funny how, even when he’s drunk, Jihoon is still so formulaic. 

 

“You know? I think I’m a little happy now.” Jihoon’s eyes twinkle when he pulls back, and Wonwoo knows he’ll have forgotten it by the morning.

 

It’s always like this. Jihoon will drunkenly kisses him, Wonwoo will foolishly let it happen and then desperately act like nothing’s wrong while Jihoon is confused, foggy, and hungover the next morning. And Wonwoo knows he shouldn’t. Knows better than to let Jihoon kiss him, to fall into this again. But he’s not sober enough to care. 

 

He doesn’t want to care.

 

He sighs, pulling away from the younger. “C’mon, it’s getting cold.” He offers Jihoon his arm, to pull him up, but has his hand slapped away instead.

 

Jihoon stumbles, getting himself up, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Wonwoo finds it so fucking endearing, though he’ll never admit it out loud. He finally stands up, immediately about to fall over himself, and Wonwoo catches the younger with an arm around his waist. 

 

They shuffle towards the door in silence, holding onto each other for warmth and balance (and, in Wonwoo’s case, just because), when Jihoon tugs on his sleeve. Obligingly, Wonwoo crouches down in front of him, huffing slightly when Jihoon climbs onto his back, arms tightening around his neck.

 

“You’re so heavy, Jihoonie.” He grunts trudging up the stairs to their apartment on the second floor. He hopes that Junhui and Soonyoung are sleeping. He’s nearly positive that Jihoon already is.

 

“Fuck you,” he hears the younger mumble, hot puffs of air hitting his neck, “I ate an entire bottle of vodka.” 

 

“Did it taste good?” Wonwoo shakes his body, jostling the younger as well. He gets a light slap to the head and he’s pretty sure Jihoon falls back asleep.

 

It takes twice as long to get up to their apartment, though it could also be because Wonwoo wants to prolong the feeling of Jihoon so close to him for as long as he can. He takes off their slippers, not bothering with the shoe rack and he can smell Junhui’s newest fucking health cleanse smoothie nonsense. He makes a mental note to buy air fresheners tomorrow. 

 

He makes his way down the hall to Jihoon’s room. He puts Jihoon down on his bed, and it wakes the younger up. He’s still drunk, blinking bleary eyed at Wonwoo, and smiles. Jihoon tugs him down and presses a kiss to Wonwoo’s chin, no doubt having missed his lips entirely. Jihoon grimaces before he pulls the elder’s face to his own so he can kiss him properly. 

 

They pull apart and Jihoon smiles at him, lips pink, breathing uneven. “You make me happy, Wonwoo.”

 

Wonwoo is so fucked.

 

(And a little drunk, but mostly fucked.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my scn kiddos who read my shit whenever i ask them to and hype me up and stuff you're truly honestly the best iluuuuuu also amal i wrote the wonhoon whenever u resurface
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
